Shitsumon-Henshin
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: (Drabbles) Sin darnos cuenta pueden suceder tantas cosas detrás de un simple hecho u objeto, como los pensamientos de una persona antes de marcharse o los sentimientos con los que fue escrita una carta...recuerden que las cosas no siempre marcharan como uno desea. *POV Natsu* (Este fic es un pre y post de "Tegami")
1. Shitsumon (Pregunta)

Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y el cambio es un claro ejemplo.

Dejar todo atrás para caminar hacia un futuro incierto.

¿Qué pasaría con aquello que abandonamos?

.

.

.

.

 _ **FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL UNICO…INIGUALABLE…EL TROLLERO MAS TROLLERO QUE CONOZCO…. ¡HIRO MASHIMA!...SI FUERA MIO HUBIESE MOSTRADO LA PELEA ENTRE LOS MAGOS SANTOS Y GOD SERENA.**_

.

.

.

.

" _ **SHITSUMON (PREGUNTA)"**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **¿Qué debía hacer?**_

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, frustrando su mente y destruyendo poco a poco su fuerza de voluntad, esa que necesitaba más que nada para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 _ **¡Por favor que alguien le diera la respuesta a su problema!**_

Pero nadie lo haría, eso lo sabía muy bien.

También estaba consciente del gran paso que estaba a punto de dar.

Algo que cambiaría su vida completamente….llevándolo a un destino indefinido.

 _ **¿Qué sería de él una vez que se marchase?**_

Quién sabe.

Suspiro pesadamente al recordar que era algo que él no quería hacer, había sido obligado y lamentablemente era algo inevitable; eso lo comprobó al recurrir a todas las opciones posibles para no tener que hacerlo.

 _ **¿Qué pasaría ahora con él?**_

.

.

" _ **Eso es lo de menos"**_

.

.

Se decía a sí mismo, lo que le preocupaba no era lo que le deparaba el futuro, sino más bien lo que sucedería con aquello que dejaba…le dolía abandonar la agradable vida que había conseguido finalmente.

 _ **Sus lugares favoritos…**_

 _ **Sus amigos…**_

 _ **Y sobre todo eso lo que sin duda alguna le destrozaba el corazón era dejarla a ella…a Lucy.**_

 _ **¡MALDITA SEA!**_

 _ **¿¡Porque le pasaba eso a él!?**_

 _ **¿Qué cosa había hecho para que el destino los castigara de esa manera?**_

No lo sabía pero le gustaría tener conocimiento de ello, así podría pedir perdón y enmendar su error con tal de no irse.

" _ **Ja…Que patético soy"**_

Hablo con tristeza; se echó sobre su cama y con uno de sus brazos se cubrió sus ojos para tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

Estuvo así unos minutos, en los cuales respiro profundamente y recupero un poco de esa fuerza de voluntad que había perdido.

Se levantó sin muchas ganas y camino hasta su escritorio, el cual estaba sin objeto alguno que lo adornase más que un pequeño sobre blanco, el cual contenía una carta.

Esa hoja de papel en la que había escrito con sus más sinceros sentimientos presentes, y todas esas palabras que tenían como destinatario a la rubia, aquella chica que quería más que una amiga pero que nunca tuvo valor de decírselo.

.

.

" _ **Que ella no cambie…"**_

.

.

" _ **Yo no la olvidare, ojala Lucy tampoco me olvide…"**_

.

.

" _ **Regresare…sin duda alguna volveré…"**_

.

.

Eso pensó antes de dejar ese trozo de papel en el buzón de la chica y miro por última vez la ventana por la cual solía colarse con tal de verla.

.

.

" _ **Nos veremos pronto, Lucy…espérame"**_

.

.

 _ **DIJO ANTES DE MARCHARSE…HACE VARIOS AÑOS ATRÁS.**_

* * *

Nota: Este fic está relacionado con "Tegami", en el cual el punto de vista es el de Lucy.


	2. Henshin (Respuesta)

Hay que tener en mente que las cosas no siempre sucederán como queremos, y sin embargo mantenemos las esperanzas de que eso pase, que nuestros sueños, metas y anhelos se cumplan como deseamos…pero la suerte no siempre estará de nuestro lado.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DEL MANGAKA TROLLERO HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI**_

.

.

.

.

" _ **HENSHIN (RESPUESTA)"**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te deje aquella carta?**_

 _ **¿La abras leído?**_

 _ **¿Mis sentimientos te habrán alcanzado?**_

Tengo muchas preguntas de las cuales anhelo una respuesta pero al mismo tiempo temo de ellas.

Creo que he roto mi promesa, dije que nos volveríamos a ver pronto pero no creo que eso sea posible, no es que quiera ser pesimista, lo digo porque esa es mi realidad.

 _ **¿Me seguirás esperando?**_

Tal vez no, seguramente te habrás cansado de hacerlo y has continuado con tu vida... eso me alegra y a la vez me entristece, perdóname por ser egoísta.

 _ **¿Todavía me querrás?**_

Yo aún lo hago, de eso no tengo duda alguna, mis sentimientos por ti siguen presentes…hasta creo que tu ausencia los ha intensificado…pero… ¿Y tú?

 _ **¿Aún me recordaras?**_

No hay día que no piense en ti, en el que tu dulce sonrisa llene de esa calidez característica tuya mi mente…y tu nombre…algo que definitivamente jamás olvidaría, ese al menos es mi caso; mi mayor temor es que seas tú quien ya no me recuerde.

 _ **Creo que aun soy un tonto enamorado.**_

Quiero reír… recordé como en el pasado un chico me dijo…

" _ **Dile lo que sientes por ella"**_

Y ahora me arrepiento por no haberlo hecho, admito que fui un cobarde pero no quería perderte.

Pero eso no importa, eso quedo en el pasado…

 _ **¿Cómo estarás?**_

 _ **¿Qué nuevas experiencias has vivido?**_

 _ **¿Qué curso ha llevado tu vida?**_

No sabes cuánto anhelo estar a tu lado, aunque no lo creas aún recuerdo claramente las sensaciones que mi cuerpo y alma experimentaban con tu sola presencia…pero no es lo mismo recordarlas que vivirlas.

Ahora que lo pienso…

 _ **¿Cómo reaccionaras cuando te enteres de ello?**_

Lo más seguro es que me maldecirás si aún me tienes un poco de cariño…sino te dará lo mismo.

Si tanto solo no me hubiese sucedido eso entonces ya habría vuelto a tu lado desde hace mucho, mi palabra estaría cumplida y estaría contigo, haciendo todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para hacerte feliz.

Lucy…puede que nunca te enteres de esto, pero… ¡Te amo!

Soy un tonto por gritarlo ahora que no tengo voz ni cuerpo para expresarlo.

.

.

 _ **Pero sabes, solo por esta vez me permitiré romper una promesa, para cuando nos volvamos a ver me asegurare de cumplir cada cosa que te jure al pie de la letra, y ya no solo serán palabras plasmadas en una vieja carta.**_

* * *

Nota: Esto sería la continuación de "Tegami", la respuesta del porque Natsu no cumplió con lo que le dijo a Lucy en la carta.


End file.
